Get Lucky
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: College AU. Marceline is the shy, introverted girl in her class while Bubblegum is the smartest girl in the same class as Marceline, and is easier to socialize with other people. The two never spoke a word to each other. Bubblegum never talked to her through her college life, until one late night in a cafe. [Bubbline, Marceline x Bubblegum, inspired songfic].


**HEY GUYS! TSR here, with another fanfic. Bubbline? Yes. AU? Yes. So the AU is Marceline is the shy, introverted and rather quiet girl in her class, while Bubblegum is the smartest girl in class, also easy to get along with. So, enjoy! And should I make another story with this AU?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT. Pen does.**

* * *

Tonight's sure was cold.

I sighed, seeing a trail of smoke as I exhaled the cold air of the night. Nearing ten o'clock, I don't care much if I went too late. I'm a free woman. Well, kind of. Presumably because I don't do anything to crazy or out of my mind, like take pot or smoke. Heavens no, I am not a spoiled child from a loving family. And I'm not planning to be that way.

I kicked an empty can of soda in my way, going somewhere the trash bins. I didn't know where I wanted to go, I felt like going outside in the night. Kind of weird though, considering I'm more of an indoors person. Read books, listen to songs in my iPod, all of the teenage stuff I do indoors. I chuckled slightly to myself. Maybe I'm being weird tonight.

Then I heard the most amusing yet odd thing. Music. Muffled music. I looked up, and turned my head to the left. Apparently, I stopped at a rather small cafe. The muffled music was coming from the cafe.

I checked the watch on my wrist. Ten past twenty. I guess I could get some coffee.

I put both of my hands in the pockets of my dark, pink jacket. I exhaled, and went into the cafe. I pushed the transparent door with my hands, and the warm atmosphere of the building quickly welcomed me.

It wasn't much of a large cafe, but pretty big for groups of people. Most of the seats were taken, but there were some near the window. The light were off, except the little stage light that was hanging from the ceiling, shining to the person singing in front. For one thing's for sure: no one was smoking.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad that I wasn't going to inhale poisonous smoke into my young and healthy lungs. I found a small leather seat with a rather medium sized round table. I made my way towards the seat, hearing the faint conversations of other people. As I reached my destination, I sat down on the soft, cushy seat. As if on cue, the waitress of the cafe came to me with a warm smile. She asked me what would I order, and I asked for some hot chocolate (because I really don't like coffee). She smiled, and said that my drink will be up in a jiffy. I returned the smile, holding back a chuckle when the waitress said 'jiffy'. People rarely say that word now.

I heard some applause from the people, and I turned my head. It seems the singer upfront finished her 'performance'. She stood up from her wooden stool, and bowed. She smiled, and nodded a thank you to the audience, and went off stage.

I think the owner of the cafe went into the stage. He laughed slightly before saying, "Well, that's Lena Sunshine. Give another round of applause, folks!" The whole cafe applaud loudly.

"Alright, alright settle down," The owner said. "It's not finished yet, we still have few to go. Now, ladies and gentleman, please welcome the beautiful talented woman. Give it up for, Marceline Abadeer!"

Wait, what?

The whole cafe applaud loudly as her name was called out. And the person herself came on to the stage, as well. Wearing a black cardigan with a white t-shirt representing a band that I don't know of, and dark blue jeans, she smiled rather nervously as the crowd applaud a lot louder. She sat on the wooden stool, and adjusted the microphone in front of her.

Marceline. Marceline. Marceline. The name of the girl kept running through my head. I know her. From my class. She's the rather quiet one who never talks to anybody, including the teacher. She lived in the same street as I am, but she barely even say hi to me or anyone. Why was she here in the cafe, if she's such an introverted person?

"Hey guys," she said, finally hearing her own voice before the whole cafe again cheered for her. She giggled softly before continuing.

"So, I got a special song for you guys. One of my favorites, actually. It's called Get Lucky, and I hope you guys enjoy as much as I do," She said, before turned her head back to the band behind her. She talked something to them, and they smiled and nodded.

She turned her head towards the audience again, and cleared her throat.

I didn't what song was she going to sing. Until the intro started. It was like disco-y type of song. But I liked it. Made me want to dance. Then her voice sang out through the mic.

_Like the legend of the phoenix_

_All ends with beginnings_

_What keeps the planet spinning_

_The force of love beginning_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

Her voice. It was so… wonderful. It was so soft and rather angelic. A question appeared in my head: why would she be an introvert if she had an incredible talent at singing?

_The present has no ribbon_

_Your gift keeps on giving,_

_What is this I'm feeling?_

_If you wanna leave I'm ready_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_

_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_

_I'm up all night to get some_

_She's up all night for good fun_

_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_

_We're up all night to get some_

_We're up all night for good fun_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_

I checked my watch. Eleven thirty. Wow, that long? Time flies when you're enjoying some time at a random cafe, drinking hot chocolate. I asked the waitress for the bill, and she went back to get it. When she hand it to me, I pay the right amount and thanked her. I got up from my seat, Marceline's voice still singing the song. And I exited out the cafe without a word.

As I walked home, my mind kept reminding me of one thing.

I have got to Marceline on Monday at school.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one! Leave a review, favorite and follow if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

**Ciaooo!**


End file.
